Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-6a + 2}{3a + 9} \div \dfrac{1}{10}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{-6a + 2}{3a + 9} \times \dfrac{10}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(-6a + 2) \times 10} {(3a + 9) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{-60a + 20}{3a + 9}$